Obtaining the maximum amount of energy from wind or other moving fluids is an engineering problem of long standing. Solutions to this problem fall into several broad classes.
One such class is provision of Blades or airfoils which move parallel to their axis of rotation. The utility patent application by Burg (Published Patent Application No. 20070269306) is exemplary of this class.
Another such class is provision of a single mounting point for an axle to permit directional change of the blades corresponding to wind direction. The utility patents to Selsam (U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,501), and Sohn (U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,792B2) are exemplary of this class.
Another such class is provision of multiple rows of blades, but without means to orient to the wind. The utility patent to Fosdick (U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,343A) is exemplary of this class.
The present invention provides a wind turbine which provides blades oriented along an extended axis, self orientation to an incident wind, and the ability to enhance performance by providing a wind directing stationary (relative to the blades) airfoil.